Let's go back and do it again
by darksider82
Summary: A challenge response to Battle Neurosis. Naruto goes back in time after a final showdown with Sasuke. Naruto/Rin
1. Chapter 1

**Lets go back and do it again**

**By: Darksider82  
Beta: Winged Seer Wolf  
Challenge in response to Battle neurosis**

**Chapter one: Back we go**

It was finally over. After five months of intense destruction resulting in great gouts of land being torn up. Forests emerging, air raining ash, body parts. Body parts of friends, families, lovers, brothers, sisters and other relations.

Uchiha Madara had been annihalated into nothing due to a **senpo: Chichi to mosuko bijudama. **However powerful the sage mode enhanced father and son beast bomb was it didn't do much aside from annoy Uchiha Madara, as the corpse was an Edo Tensei. Unfortunately it took Uchiha Obito the instigator of this tragedy was long since dead. Bisected and eviscerated rather effectively by his old team mate Hatake Kakashi's **raikiri.**

Now the war was finally over and peace had been achieved. Something the disciples of Jiraiya the toad sage of the Legendary Sannin had spent his life looking to achieve had finally been accomplished.

Accomplished at the hands of his last student Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto the third jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Naruto hadn't had an easy life but now at the tender age of seventeen he had finally become a jonin and the new toad sage of the sannin.

He had been named as a member of the sannin by Senju Tsunade the Godaime Hokage and also a member of the sannin. Well that was the original sannin. However Uchiha Sasuke the sole surviving Uchiha of the Uchiha massacre nearly nine years ago was still a sore point to him.

Sasuke had been his best friend, rival and now sworn enemy. Both enemies had temporarily abandoned their hatred or pity for each other to destroy the hastily reforming juubi.

Now the moment the juubi's body hit the floor Sasuke had fled with two of his three accomplices Juugo and Suigetsu Hozuki swearing vengeance on Konoha for the destruction of his clan. The moment the Konoha shinobi hit home soil they threw themselves back into day to day routine.

Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kakashi were immediately tasked to find and take down Sasuke Uchiha but they found nothing. Not even a trace of a scent of the boy. Naruto had by now risen to unique position in Konoha, he hadn't become hokage but he was treated with the respect generally given to the hokage.

However one year later and three figures appeared above the hokage monument and quietly and stealthily they snuck into the village. Naruto happened to be walking home with Hinata when Sasuke struck.

Sasuke struck like a snake chidori crackling in his hand as launched himself out of the shadows. "Hinata-chan RUN! TSUNADE-BAACHAN SASUKE!" He garbled and the bluenette nodded and vanished in a **shunshin.**

Naruto slid to the side of the technique whilst flipping out a kunai and blocking a swing from the pale faced boy he vaguely remembered as Hozuki Suigetsu. "Really? Three on one datteboyo bit unfair." Naruto commented as he shoved Suigetsu away and launched a left jab which connected solidly with Sasuke's jaw.

Sasuke grunted and jumped away utilising a medicial technique to heal his jaw he flipped through a series of handsigns and shouted **"FIRE STYLE: GRAND MIGRAINE CLEAVER!"**

A bright white ball of fire shot towards Naruto who pulled out a brush and ink shouted **"Uzumaki sealing art: Fire surpression level five!" **The fire ball connected with the paper and vanished from sight.

"How did you!" Exclaimed Sasuke his sharingan blaring making another series of handsigns and this time firing a lightning jutsu at Naruto which was similarly absorbed.

"Uzumaki fuuinjutsu Sasuke. One of the things I taught myself." Naruto replied vanishing in a **shunshin **and reappearing in front of Jugo and Suigetsu and promptly nailed them both with three multiple hand strikes to different parts of their body. Unknown to those two that each three of the places they were hit and been planted with a unqiue formula.

Suigetsu snarled at the fact he had been hit physically and had no chance to utilise his hydration kekkei genkai. With reckless abandon he rushed forward detaching the infamous decapitating carving knife kubikiribocho as he went. Naruto saw the blade coming and jumped away letting the sword embed itself in the street. He wrenched the blade free and lunged again and again, each time Naruto dodged and evaded with ease.

Naruto suddenly dived at Suigetsu whilst signlessly summoning three **kage bunshins **which took to the rooftops and started gathering **senpo **or nature chakra. "Game over water boy." Called Naruto and he vanished in an orange flash.

Suigetsu looked around "Where the..." CRASH Suigetsu found himself in the floor covered in freezing tags and a paralysis tag.

"How do you like my tou-sans **hirashin **and my kaa-sans clans **fuuinjutus? **Looking a little chilled out." Naruto snickered.

Juugo smirked _"Let's show this kid how to really use senpo." _The darker part of his mind said.

"_No, I have seen enough violence." _He replied too late the darker part of his mind pushed pure natural chakra into his body and took control. By now the village was awake and several unknown chunin arrived on the scene. "Naruto-sama what are your orders?" One of them shouted as Naruto backflipped away from a senjutsu punch from Juugo.

"Keep this big guy down. Use these..." The blonde replied throwing a small hip pouch of tags to them. "Paralysis tags...Should provide a shocking balance." HE finished launching a frog strike to the Juugo's solar plexus and driving the monstrous teen down the street unfortunately this provided the opening for Sasuke to attack.

Sasuke snarled in rage and pulled his sword which he had kept holstered down his back, and charged towards the blonde. Sasuke smirked coldly as he began to funnel lightning chakra into the blade. (Think Hatake Sakumo's sword but full length when Sasuke fought Orochimaru or Danzo)

Naruto grinned and charged to meet him also pulling out a sword which had been a gift from Tenten. The swords clashed loudly in the streets and if the shinobi who were sleeping hadn't been woken by Naruto's shouts for Hinata to run, shouting to subdue Juugo and hadn't responded when Tsunade summoned them were definitely awake now and were pouring out of doors, windows and over the rooves of houses.

Meanwhile the several chunin who had attacked Juugo were slowly being beaten back when Kakashi appeared, non-chalantly grabbed the paralysis tags and slammed them on Juugo sending him to the floor.

Sasuke attacked with the intention of decapitating the blonde with a heavy overhead slash, only for the blade to be met by Naruto's who promptly drove his elbow into the Uchiha's face and kicked him in the solar plexus.

Sasuke went down, spat up blood and jumped to his feet. "If you want my head dobe meet me where it all began." He growled with that he vanished not before reappearing in front of Tsunade who had arrived with Kakashi and Hinata. Sasuke appeared grabbed Hinata and vanished.

Naruto gave a snarl of rage "LET'S GO KURAMA!" He shouted before running out of the village to finish his former friend and save his girlfriend. In his mind Kurama smirked and let out a surge of chakra garbing Naruto in his golden nine tailed cloak.

Kakashi immediately surged after Naruto. _"I almost lost you once. I WON'T lose you again. If I have to I WILL kill Sasuke. Wow I can't believe just how similar my time teaching has been similar to Sandaime-sama's." _He thought and second nature he called Pakkun to him. "Help me find Naruto's scent." Pakkun nodded and they were off full tilt running.

For the third time everything climaxed at the valley of the end in all things regarding Konoha. The first time was Uchiha Madara against Senju Hashirama and now for the second time Uchiha Sasuke against Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

"I'm here Sasuke, let Hinata go." Said Naruto calmly standing on the head of Hashirama Senju and Sasuke with Hinata on Uchiha Madara's.

Sasuke smirked coldly "You know dobe, I thought you'd be the first to die but maybe it'll be her. **CHIDORI BLADE!" **With that Sasuke drew and stabbed Hinata through the chest and pulled the blade sharply out of her. Hinata fell to her knees blood spilling from her mouth.

"Na..NARUTO! I LOVE YOU! I'M SORRY!" Cried Hinata as she felt her life leave her and she fell off Madara's head down towards the water below. Naruto flickered from existance, caught Hinata and reappeared on Hashirama's head within one thousandth of a second.

"Sasuke, you will DIE!" With that Naruto remained still and nature chakra added to his body along with the kyuubi chakra. The battle kicked off at a much more intense velocity than ever before. The grass withered and died, trees felled, rocks cracked, water boiled and bubbled and even the winds picked up from the sheer waves of chakra the two jonin ranked shinobi were emitting.

"Is he..." Sasuke said

"Reading my..." Replied Naruto

"MIND!" They screamed together when Naruto broke through Sasuke's defences.

"**SENPO: BIJUU: OODAMA RASENSHURIKEN!" **Screamed Naruto holding up a rasenshuriken glowing purple and green and he vanished appearing in front of Sasuke's constructed Susanoo.

"DIE!" With that the unranked ultimate shape and chakra made jutsu slammed into the humanoid chakra construct as Kakashi arrived on the scene.

Kakashi surveyed the scene in awe _"Is this what the battle between Hashirama-sama and Madara-sama was like? I can't believe what I am seeing! I am a fool to believe that I could possibly get involved and survive." _

Then Kakashi saw the bluenette body of Hinata "No, Hinata." He whispered he placed a hand to her jugular and her skin felt cold and clammy.

Kakashi was shocked that anyone would harm Hinata, though Sasuke vowed to murder every single person in Konoha because of what they had done to his family. Everyone knew that Hinata and Naruto were the next coming of the Yellow Flash and Red Death.

Naruto reappeared on Hashirama's head purple greenish chakra surrounding him "Kaka-sensei, tell everyone I'm sorry. Tell Hiashi-san that Hinata-chan's murder was avenged at my own life. Sasuke is going to die through tou-sans main jutsu."

With that Naruto vanished for the last time and Kakashi felt the build up of several chakras **"SENPO: BIJUU: OODAMA RASENSHURIKEN! HIRASHIN LEVEL 3!"**

"**LIGHTING STYLE: CHIDORI BLADE: LIGHTNING SHIVER!"**

The three jutsu connected the Valley turned white. Kakashi grabbed Hinata's body as the shockwave ripped the area apart. Rocks, trees, dirt, water everything went flying nothing was spared.

Kakashi couldn't see, feel, taste, touch or smell a thing around him aside from the lavender scented shampoo that Hinata had used earlier on that day or evening.

A strong crunch brought him back to the land of the living, Kakashi looked up and his jaw dropped. Everything had gone the only evidence of anything that happened was the barren desolate wasteland that was the Valley Of The End.

Gingerly Kakashi descended into the floor of the wasteland and their was nothing. Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, setting Hinata's body down and caking his hand in a **raikiri **he stalked forward.

A piece of cloth was sticking out of the rubble and Kakashi tentatively moved the rubble around to find that it was bright red with black flames _"Naruto's coat..." _Kakashi looked further and no sight of the blonde but what he found brought a cold smile to his face.

A chokuto, an arm and the head of one Uchiha Sasuke were all the evidence of the last Uchiha along with the sage coat that Kakashi watched Hinata give and put on Naruto for his seventeenth birthday were the remains of the epic battle. And he Kakashi and Sakura were now the sole members of the original team seven and Kakashi.

"_I'm sorry Naruto, may Kami give you another chance at life. I wish I could have done more." _And for the first time since Namikaze Minato his sensei, brother and father figure passed away Kakashi Hatake crumpled to his knees and cried he sealed everything bar the coat away, picked up Hinata in the coat ascended to the upper levels of the wasteland, collapsed against a tree and broke down holding the last memento of his second family and the girl he came to see as a sister in law.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu!" **Kakashi called out and Pakkun appeared.

"Pakkun tell Hokage, Sasuke and..." He couldn't finish but Pakkun understood and the faithful tracker sped off back to Konoha.

Kakashi remained stock still, the only sign of him being alive were occasional jerk of his shoulder and full body spasms of his sobbing. Kakashi didn't notice the rain descending upon him and didn't acknowledge the additional retrieval team that had come to reinforce him.

Meanwhile Naruto was falling, falling faster than anything he had ever done before in his life. All around him was darkness and patches of colour. "Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, you have a second chance to rewrite all of your life. Some things may change as a result of your meddling but somethings will remain the same. Good luck." An ancient and timeless voice called.

Before Naruto could say anything he and his surroundings dissolved into whiteness and faded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lets go back and do it again**

**By: Darksider82  
Beta: Winged Seer Wolf  
Challenge in response to Battle neurosis**

**Chapter two: Of emotions and new beginnings**

As Naruto fell in the darkness and he witnessed all of the colours and shapes of his life leave. _"How did it all go wrong?" _He thought to himself.

He felt pride and happiness when he had met his father and mother and when Minato and he had slammed a bijuudama into Madara's body then sealed him away. He felt the same sensation when the shinobi alliance crushed the Juubi.

He remembered as he had rushed into combat against Suigetsu, he remembered how flamboyant, laidback and how unconcerned he was at dealing with the water boy. He observed Juugo trying to bet between the two of them and try and sort out the problem diplomatically.

He almost smirked at the rage on Sasuke's face. Sasuke was pissed off at the fact Juugo had blocked his chance at revenge and Suigetsu may have killed him. Naruto remembered that whenever he was fight more bandits than Sasuke, Sasuke would prowl and try to incapacitate him and claim Naruto had screwed up.

Then when he performed the **hiarashin ** on all three remaining members of team Hawk, he felt the pride and grudging respect of his colleagues and of his foes when he managed to hit the three nuke-nin with the marker.

Hehad dare he even think about it felt exhilerated when Sasuke and he clashed. His heart had soared higher than the clouds when Hinata had confessed her love for him when they fought Uzumaki Nagato or Pein.

He felt the stabs of betrayal and hurt the numerous times he had been shrugged off by both of his sensei's so they could peep or train his other team mates. He felt it when Gaara one of his closest friends had forced him into hiding to train in the use of his bijuu.

Perhaps greatest feeling was the one of sheer happiness after his first date with Hinata when he had walked her back to her compound. As he turned to leave she had grabbed his hand, pulled him into her and proceeded to try and devour his tongue.

Naruto remembered all of his facial expressions ranging from jumping up down in exhilaration, red and sweating, red and dazed and his states of rage when his eyes turned blood red with fox like slits for pupils and his whisker birth marks beecoming more and more defined.

However the most vivid expression Naruto remembered was the one of pure rage on his face. His teeth rapidly sharpening and becoming more and more foxlike. His hands and feet morphing rapidly into paws and claws. His senses telling him to rip, tear, maim and kill the offender for killing his vixen.

Oh and the sorrow and shame when he held Hinata as she tragically passed from the world.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan. WE WILL be together in the next life." Naruto called out his voice disjointed and mumbled.

Suddenly the world of colours, memories, emotions and training finished and Naruto found himself tumbling, turning, rolling, diving, drowning and descending at a rapid pace.

"_Great, I fucking beat Sasuke-teme, some voice tells me I get a second chance and now I'm falling fuck knows where." _Naruto thought calmly despite himself inwardly panicking.

Suddenly the darkness became an irreslpendant white and yet again Naruto dissolved only this time he saw the harsh unforgiving earth coming upto meet him. _"Oh fuck. This is gonna leave a mark in the morning."_

Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage, man in his late forties early fifties was standing on top of a cliff overlooking Konohagakure no Sato or the Village hidden in the leaves. Sarutobi sighed and lit his pipe as he watched over the village he had been tasked in leading and protecting.

As of now things in the elemental nations were quickly heating up. Iwa and Kumo had made an alliance and skirmishes with Kumo, Iwa and Kiri were cropping up all over fire countries borders.

It didn't help matters that some of the minor nations hidden villages such as Kusagakure and Amegakure had started harrassing all of the skirmishes that occurred on their land.

Suddenly a deafening BOOM shook the area just behind the third Hokage. _"WHAT! AN ATTACK IMPOSSIBLE!" _The hokage shouted mentally as he spun around hands blurring through a set of hand seals.

"**SUMMONING TECHNIQUE: MONKEY KING EMNA!" **In a plume of smoke Emna the monkey boss appeared, towering over the third hokage and wearing a jacket of a tiger, black shinobi pants and a konoha headband.

"Sarutobi, its been a while. I'm guessing this isn't time of a chat. Oh well **TRANSFORM: ADAMANTINE STAFF!" **Enma yelled and he shifted into his staff form and together they charged forward.

The explosion was also felt in Konoha and soon enough several ANBU and jonin had entered the scene like moths to flames and formed a defensive wall around the hokage.

Soon enough the Konoha shinobi were at the edge of a crater and several of the jonin whistled softly. "Some jutsu." Someone said and several grunted and nodded in agreement, that was however until the hokage noticed an arm sticking out of the crater.

"Somebody is in the crater! GET HIM OUT!" Ordered the kage and several shinobi leapt into action, they sped down into the crater and with expert precision and care blasted, shifted and melted the rock from the arm to reveal a young man.

Carefully the young man was extracted from the crater and placed at the Hokage's feet. The boy seemed to be in his early teens to late twenties but what disturbed the Hokage the most was his almost carbon copy resemblance to one Namikaze Minato.

Minato was an upcoming rising star, the man was charismatic laid back and without a doubt a prodigy. Unknown to everyone Sarutobi saw the rising star as his most likely successor providing no-one killed him that is. "Get him in the hospital. ANBU bring me Namikaze Minato when you find him. I don't care if you have to pull him out of bed and drag him across the village naked. Just get him in my office."

Within five minuites a rather dishivelled Minato arrived pulling on his jonin vest and wiped the sleep from his eyes. The hokage smirked he had evidently caught the young man in sweet dreams. "Minato-kun, I have something to show you and some questions."

Minato nodded and sat in the chair opposite the desk "What are these questions about Hokage-sama? Would it not be easier if we had a Yamanaka here as well?" Sarutobi nodded and a Yamanaka was summoned.

"Minato-kun, let's perform these questions." The hokage asked but Minato knew it to be an order and nodded.

"Do you have any family?" The hokage asked.

"None that I know of. I am an orphan." Replied Minato this was common knowledge.

The questions following were along a similar pattern and after each question the Yamanaka pronounced if Minato was telling the truth or lying. At the end of the questioning the hokage led Minato through a maze of passages before appearing in a small hospital ward.

There in the bed was a young copy of himself. Minato stumbled at the sight and the kage caught him and quickly dismissed the Yamanaka.

Minato looked at the boy and quickly understood the questioning or interrorgation. "Who is he Hokage-sama?" Asked Minato quietly just as the monitors surrounding the boy started beeping, the hokage entered the room as the boy sat up sharply.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked, he looked around all he saw was white. _"Shit, hospital." _

"You're in Konohagakure no Sato child. In the Hokage's personal medical quarters" A familar powerful voice replied calmly. Naruto looked and his eyes widened. In front of him was Jiji and his father. Deciding not to reveal who he truly was he decided to be formal and humble.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Naruto replied in what he thought was his most guarded voice but both his future father and hokage caught onto it.

"We have some questions, we need answers for." The hokage said choosing not to show that he had caught on to the defensive tone in the young mans voice.

Naruto nodded and the hokage began the questioning.

"What is your name?"

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"How did you get here?"

"Through the **hiraishin jutsu level three **combined with a jinchuriki cloak and sage mode." Naruto explained and both kage and jonin stared at him in confusion.

"We have enough. You seem to be telling the truth Naruto-kun. Anyhow the blood tests we have taken from you confirm everything that you have just said. Yet I'm concerned because you were going to say something but changed it."

Naruto took a deep breath "When I was born seventeen years ago my time or twentyone years from now as shit is about to get real. The Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked and the Yondaime Hokage sealed the fox inside me. As the tests show who my parents are I'm pretty sure the pair of you realise who I am the legacy of."

Minato nodded "I see sochi. Since I can't call you that I'll call you ototuo. Namikaze Naruto, Namikaze Minato's little brother." Naruto grinned at that.

"Half brother got to make up some story that gives me some manuervability to explain my larger than normal reserves." Naruto replied. With that all three men nodded and armed with several sheets of paper and knowledge of jutsu they began to forge out a brand new identity for Naruto.

"Ototuo, you're to attend the academy first thing in the morning." Minato said as he supported his brother/son out of the Hokage's quarters. When he ran straight into fellow jonin Uzumaki Kushina.

"Ohayo Minato-kun, whose the litte one dattebane?" Asked Kushina curiously and Minato had to think quickly.

"Namikaze Naruto, my ototuo." Minato replied catching himself quickly and told himself _"Stick with the information we have made. We can fill Kushina-hime in on what is actually going on later." _

"I thought you didn't have a brother To-kun?" Replied Kushina quietly, she called him that when they were alone as they were dating.

"Honest to kami hime, I don't but Naruto here is from the future and well just read this and keep it quiet." Minato replied giving Kushina the profile for Naruto before grabbing her and teleporting them back to his flat.

"I don't believe this. This kid is our sochi (son) from the future?" Gasped Kushina and Minato nodded.

"Nice ploy To-kun, making him your brother." Kushina replied wresting her head on his shoulder. Minato idly stroked her hair before placing Naruto on the couch.

"We had best head to bed. I'm dropping Naruto off at the academy." Minato said before picking Kushina up bridal style and headed to their room.

Deep in Naruto's mindscape Kurama had woken up and detected his younger brasher angrier self and after a quick confrontation. (More like several bijuudama's and countless attacks with their tails) He had absorbed himself completely into Naruto's body.

The morning dawned bright and unfairly for Naruto as he had rolled off the sofa and woke with a crunch on the floor. After picking himself up and finding a set of shinobi gear a mesh undershirt, dark blue shirt and black ANBU style pants and sandals he joined Minato and Kushina in the kitchen.

"Ohayo Aniki, Neechan." Whilst he had been asleep Kurama had filled him in on the adoption and false identity, allowing him to blend in easier. Over breakfast Naruto was told that he would be enrolling in the academy under the premise that Naruto had been surviving in the wild and a few shinobi had taught him the basic three jutsu of the academy.

Naruto arrived at the academy and introduced himself to the students one of which happened to be his future sensei. "I'm Namikaze Naruto and I want to become a poweful shinobi and hopefully become the Godaime Hokage." The class laughed at that.

"You're the second one to declare they would become hokage. The other is the dobe Uchiha Obito." One of the class said pointing to a boy with spiky black hair and wore big orange goggles not to similar to the ones Naruto used to wear when he was in the academy.

The instructor quickly gained control of the class "The exam is in three days so we are quickly reviewing the three basic jutsu **henge, kawamari **and **bunshin**...So Hatake-Kakashi would you show us the three jutsu."

Kakashi stood up smirked at Obito and transformed into the instructor, switched with a chair and made five perfect copies of himself before sitting down to the applause of the class and the squealing of fangirls. Naruto rolled his eyes and he watched the rest of the class.

"Namikaze Naruto, please perform the three basic jutsu." Naruto got up and went to the front of the class.

"**HENGE!" **Naruto transformed effortlessly into Kakashi, Obito, Rin and finally into Minato to everyones surprise.

The chunins nodded appreciatively but they couldn't resist dropping their jaws as Naruto effortlessly swapped with a chair and then several people. "I can't do the standard bunshin but some ninja taught me different one **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"**

With that five puffs of smoke appeared and five identical Naruto's stood shoulder to shoulder. "This acceptable sensei?" He asked before dispelling his his clones.

"Where did you learn those techniques Naruto-kun?" One of the chunin's asked curiously.

"I was lost in Hi no Kuni after having a run in with some Kiri-nin I was rescued by a few Konoha-nin. After they had asked if I was alright, I begged and pleaded with them to teach me some basic techniques and how to unlock my chakra just so I wouldn't get caught off guard again." Explained Naruto.

The teachers nodded and they began to teach Naruto what he already knew but in a completely different way. _"Now this is how I should have been taught." _He thought causing Kurama to nod in agreement.

The day finished and Naruto grinned as he saw Kushina waiting for him outside the academy grounds. _"So this what a family is like." _He thought as he rushed out to meet her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lets go back and do it again**

**By: Darksider82  
Beta: Winged Seer Wolf  
Challenge in response to Battle neurosis**

**Chapter three: Team 7 take 3 or 4**

The exam came sooner than expected and due to the odd number of students in the class, the Hokage had decided whoever got Team Seven would have a five man cell instead of a four man.

Meanwhile back in the academy Naruto had found himself firmly in the top spot of the class, alongside Kakashi. Naruto knew that Kakashi from his time had made it onto his fathers team.

The only reason Naruto wanted to be on this team was to try and alter the events of the future, plus Nora Rin one of the better kunoichi in the class had caught his eye.

Rin looked over everyone in the class and she found two people who she liked. The first was Hatake Kakashi, he was a prodigy and held an aura of mystery about him which she secretly loved. However he seemed to straight up, straight down and unwilling to break from rules and regulations.

On the other hand Namikaze Naruto, made her heart flutter and blush slightly. He too held the same aura of mystery, but his eyes although they gleamed with light and happiness also showed forboding, as if he had seen the future and new everyone's fates. _"Stupid Nora Rin, no-one can know the future. It's probably to do with his past from what has been dragged out of him it hasn't been a pleasent one."_

"Well congratulations on passing the test." Their chunin sensei announced and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone knew that his bunshin was his only liability and when they found out he could perform solid bunshins they immediately passed him after seeing him fill the room with clones.

"Now then congratulations to everyone who have become shinobi for now your career is just about to begin...Now we are going to announce the teams." The chunin explained.

The chunins read through the first six teams and Naruto perked up "Team seven under Namikaze Minato are Namikaze Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, Nora Rin and Uchiha Obito." This simple statement caused uproar amongst the class.

"WHY HAVE THEY GOT THE TOP THREE STUDENTS!" Shouted one genin, however it was Naruto who answered the question.

"First of all, it's an experimental idea. Second my Kekkei Genkai has activated and only my potential sensei can help me control it. Third, We have an odd number of students and it'd make sense for the stacked generation's team aka seven to take an extra member." Naruto said in a condescending manner shutting up the allocated genin.

Soon enough the sensei's arrived and Minato took his four genin to training ground seven. "Now we're here, let's introduce ourselves, hobbies, likes, dislikes fields of expertise or interests and goals." He said softly.

"Can you go first sensei." Asked Kakashi hautily.

"Certainly, I'm Namikaze Minato, age is none of your concern. My hobbies are looking after my ototuo, helping train the Kekkei Genkai oh and hanging out with Kushina-hime. Likes are ramen, Kushina-hime and other things that you're not old enough to know about. Dislikes are those who seek to better themselves with the disguarding of others. My fields of expertise are Ninjutsu and Fuuinjutsu and my goal is to become Hokage." Minato replied with a rye grin.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi and the rest is none of your concern really." Replied Kakashi nodding to Rin who turned slightly red.

"I'm Nora Rin, age is thirteen, family are cousins of the Inuzuka clan. Hobbies are learning medical jutsu, looking after pets, likes are hopefully my team, dislikes are those who hurt pets and others just for the joy of it. I hope to become an accomplished medical-nin on par or surpassing Tsunade-sama. Over to you Obito-kun."

"I'm Uchiha Obito and I want to show that I can be a powerful Uchiha without the sharingan and I WILL become Hokage." Announced Obito leaving Naruto to introduce himself.

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, training kekkei genkai, ramen and spending time with my nii-san and nee-chan. Dislike those who can't tell between a scroll and a kunai. I aim to be Godaime Hokage after putting Aniki into Yondaime." Naruto said causing Minato and Kakashi to nod, Rin blush and Obito flush with anger.

"Okay congratulations on passing the pre-emptive genin test. That was to extract the best from the worst. Now you have to perform a test with your jonin sensei who will either take you on or send you back to the academy. I'll see you guys tomorrow say at 09:00 here oh and bring your kit and A-game. Adios." With that Minato vanished in a shunshin.

"I'm off home, I don't need you three to slow me down." Kakashi stated before turning to walk off to find Naruto had grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Listen to me Kakashi, we need a PLAN. I KNOW we are GENIN and my aniki is JONIN. Think about the rank difference, how many of us their are and how we can play that to our advantage. Or is the academy confusing being a prodigy to arrogance?"

Kakashi snorted and pushed Naruto away "I'll make it alone." With that he stalked off, leaving Naruto alone with the other two members of his cell.

"Don't worry, Kakashi has always been like that since his father died when he was five." Rin said removing the confusion from Naruto's mind.

"He was always a teme then even when his father was alive." Obito said causing Rin to hit Obito around the head.

"Well Harry, we are off we'll see you tomorrow and don't worry we will help you with the test tomorrow." Rin said grinning at Harry as she and the murderous Uchiha in Naruto's original time left the ground.

Naruto made his way home to find Kushina had just placed a pot of ramen on the kitchen table. "Take a seat, help yourself whilst I call your brother." After one ear deafening shriek the three of them were sitting at the table devouring the ramen.

"Aniki, the team is going to partially succeed and fail. I can't tell you much more than that." Minato nodded and grinned, he had a feeling that this examination would be fun.

The next morning three of the four genin and one jonin met on training ground seven it was now 09:10 when Obito arrived "Sorry I'm late, saw a black cat and had to go the long way round."

Naruto smirked now he knew where HIS Kakashi-sensei got his rediculous excuses from. Minato explained the test or rather quoted the test which Naruto remembered all too well.

"NOW, HAJIME!" Soon enough all four of the genin hid. _"Seems they're good at hiding, now do they work as a team?" _Minato thought as he began genin hunting.

Minato got unlucky by stepping on a concealed seal, the seal launched a knife which cut through several layers of invisible ninja wire all of which were linked to several hidden kunai and shuriken which came whistling out of nowhere. Not breaking stride, Minato jumped into the air and fished out a tri-pronged kunai and launched it upwards knocking the oncoming attacks aside.

Minato landed on the branch **"KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!" **He heard and saw Obito spitting a rather large fireball at him, Minato prepared to dodge but his eyes widened when the the fireball became a flamethrower wall.

"**FUUTON: DIATOPPA!" **The wind jutsu came from the same direction as Obito's fireball which was the cause of the fireball to expand so rapidly.

Minato back flipped away, only to find himself moving towards a wall of Naruto's. Up in the branches Rin grinned as she sent her sensei flying towards Naruto. Naruto jumped in to meet Minato only for him to be intercepted by Kakashi who launched himself at the elder blonde.

Minato twisted, turned and flipped over the young Kakashi and hit him solidly in the base of the neck paralysing him and booted the boy firmly in his rump and lower back sending him tumbling, twisting and crashing into the branches below. _"See what sochi means. Despite Kakashi not working with them the other three are doing remarkably well. Rin I haven't seen her do much but I suspect she is..." _

Minato was brought out of his reverie as Rin darted out in front of him, Minato grinned and charged after her, only to have his legs taken out under him and the air driven from his lungs and possibly broken ribs. _"Rin is turning out to be a proper medical ninja, Naruto and Kakashi will end up being support frontline combat with Obito playing surpressor, though that may change depending if Obito activated the sharingan."_

Minato reached for the three bells at his waist only to find them gone, with a smug Obito, unconcerned Kakashi, fretting Rin and a concentrating Naruto who held all three of the bells.

"You three take the bells. I'll go back to the academy and get the extra practise in for a new squad." Said Naruto unconcerned knowing he had given his ques and now it was up to the rest to play out the script.

"I'll go back, I'm the dobe." Obito said tossing his bell to Rin, who caught in one handed who chucked to Kakashi. In the end all of the bells landed back at Minato's feet. Naruto grinned madly hopefully the other three had clicked with the brothers about the true nature of the test.

"The bell test has nothing to do with the bells does it? In fact the bells are used as a distraction to test our loyalty and teamwork. Since we have all rejected the bells it is up to you to decide if we pass or fail Minato-sensei." Stated Rin.

Minato's eyes widened Rin had nailed the test on the head "All four of you passed, Kakashi we need to get you to open up and assist the others. Obito you need to accept that just because you're the dead last doesn't mean a thing. Just means you're less academic learning and more practical. Naruto, Rin the pair of you nice work...As of now team seven is now in effect. See you tomorrow."

The boys whistled in relief whilst Rin collapsed to be caught bridal style by Naruto "Let's get her home and then disperse so we can prepare for missions and training."

Rin lived in a modest four bedroom house on the outskirts of the Inuzuka clan. Because of her relations to the clan she didn't have to worry about paying rent but she had to make sure she applied the Inzuka mindset even more so than the clan itself.

Her father met team seven just off the Inuzuka property "WHAT DID YOU!" He began to shout going for a kunai when Obito and Kakashi launched themselves at the adult. "KAKASHI, OBITO! HERE NOW!" Naruto snarled applying KI on his team mates who immediately jumped back.

"Rin is sleeping due to chakra exhaustion and it's not good form to leave young girls sleeping in the open." Raja nodded and took the sleeping Rin from Naruto who told him the meeting time and training ground as a reminder before grabbing Obito and Kakashi the former by the neck and the other by the back of his shirt and dragged them away.

"You two are complete idiots at times. Anyhow I'll see you two tomorrow." With that Naruto walked off, Obito nodded to Kakashi and dashed off as well.

Meanwhile Minato had just filled the report in activating Team Seven and feeling lazy vanished in a flash of yellow, which in about two years would make him Hokage.


End file.
